


Names on a wrist

by Tinamour



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M, Mentions Zo, Soulmates AU, because Zo is always there, leario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Two names. Just pray for it not to be the same."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names on a wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! This work is based on this post http://idriseleven.tumblr.com/post/145370963102/chekhovsgum-cindymoon-im-so-tired-of-the-au and has been written thanks to IdrisEleven :)  
> I hope you enjoy it !

"Girolamo"  
Leo had read the name countless times, too many for it to still bear a meaning. It was just ink, carved into his skin since the day he was born. He had grown used to it, because it was a part of him. And also because he could not rub it off.  
Most people hid the names on their wrists, for safety, and sometimes to forget about it, because it was impossible, because that person coudln't possibly be the one.  
"Two names. Just pray for it not to be the same."  
The saying had become popular, and everyone always said it with a smile and a point of fear. Bearing the same name twice was a nightmare, a real curse.  
And Leo was cursed.  
He had encountered only a few Girolamos in his life, and always confronted them with a mix of apprehension and excitement. And each time, the boy had proved nothing more than that, a boy.  
-We should have the name of their family, or their nickname. Or where to find them. Or a distinctive characteristic. I don't know, anything to know them more quickly.  
Zo always repeated that. And Leo always answered it wouldn't really help. And the search just continued.  
But Zo's banter had raised a question in his friend's mind : the names on his wrists could be borne by different men. If so, how to know which one to kill and which one to fuck ? And how to be sure he wasn't mistaking ?  
A true curse, indeed.  
The funniest in the story was that not everyone was fated to find their soulmate. Some were even said to exist in different times. And if you found them, they could have a different name on their skin. The point in all that, Leo failed to see it.  
Leo could count on his fingers the people he knew who had successfully found their soulmate. The amount of whose that had found their nemesis was a little higher. He had once read the gods had created mankind for their entertainement. It seemed quite true. The gods were mocking creatures.  
He had the confirmation of it in the first days of spring.  
The weather had finally bettered, allowing him to go to the markets and purchased birds.  
He didn't think much of the man at first. An idiot from the nobility, who apparently thought black clothes were the best ideas for a sunny and hot day. Dark hair, dark eyes, a expression of profound boredom on his face. Leo wouldn't have looked twice if the man hadn't taken his dark gloves off. Nice hands, that seemed sweet and soft from what Leo could see. Long fingers, properly cut fingernails. Leo got shiver from thinking what the hands would feel like on his skin, fingernails marking his back.  
Leo had to get closer, he had to see the names on the wrists, just to prove the little voice in his head she was wrong. He squeezed his way through the crowd towards the little armor shop were the man was weighting a dagger.  
-Nice work, right ? he said once he got close enough.  
The man smelled of horse, sweat and wine. Leo could do with that.  
The dark-haired stranger stared right into his soul, an eyebrow lifted, and Leo felt his heart sink.  
-You know about those things ?  
Deep voice.  
-Yes. I'm more of an artist, but a man has to defend himself, he added with a pat on the pommel of his sword.  
The other man had a tight smile, nothing more than a twitch of the lips.  
-An artist, you said ?  
-Indeed. You are in need of such person ?  
-Actually, I was looking for a certain...  
The man looked away as he tried to remember the name. Leo used his distraction to get a quick look at the wrists. What he saw made his heart pound harder.  
-Leonardo Da Vinci, finished the man. Have you heard of him ?  
-What do you want with him ? Some work to commission ?  
-I would like to speak to him of more...private matters, answered the man while stroking his wrists.  
-I see. His studio is that way. Maybe I can lead you there ?  
-That would be most appreciated.  
Leo coudln't help but smile.  
-What's your name, if I may ?  
-Riario. Girolamo Riario.


End file.
